


Do You

by KTRose



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardy has a little trouble with the right words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nannyogg123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannyogg123/gifts).



> This story is the result of a chat with Nannyogg123 and here it is a you requested dear.

The registrar quickly checked the paperwork again. Yep the groom had said the wrong name, in addition to mucking up the line completely, “I’m sorry sir but I’m going to have to ask you to say that again.”

 

“What! Why?” with a roll of the eyes Hardy repeated, “I take you Miller to be my awful wife.”

 

This was not going well, “Er no sir, you have to say your full name and your bride’s full name for the ceremony to be completed legally.”

 

“She knows who I mean!” Looking around the empty drab room with it’s sad attempt at reusable wedding directions, “besides does it look like I’m marrying anyone else?”

 

Ellie couldn’t control her giggles, “just say the words like you’re supposed to … knob.”

 

With a groan Hardy agreed to comply, “I Alexander Graham Hardy, take you Eleanor Michelle Rigby, to be my lawful wedded wife. Happy now?”

 

“Yes sir, you may now kiss your bride,” _and get out of my office_ the Registrar thought as she quickly finished getting the necessary signatures.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you get a giggle out of the names I chose, I just wanted to give Hardy a valid reason for not wanting to use them.


End file.
